Other Senses
by MenrowSpirit
Summary: Roy is unable to regain his sight and the others want him to retire. Ed isn't going to let him give up his dream. Just a Short Ed/Roy story. Takes place after the end of the Brotherhood Series. A little yaoi is included.


**Me:** Me and my brother were talking about disabilities at breakfast and I was thinking about. How would Ed and Roy's relationship be if Roy remained blind? This is just a short thing based off the end of the Brotherhood series except he didn't like Winry and didn't go West. ***Edit. Your and You're mistakes fixed. Thanks***

* * *

"I'm sorry. It isn't going to work. The gate has claimed your sight forever Roy. I'm sorry." the raven haired main sighed and sat back in a chair.

"Thank you anyway Marcoh.." The older man stood up and looked over at Riza.

"Truelly. I am sorry." The blond nodded and watched the blind Colonel slump in his chair. He didn't have the dark sarcasm or cherry annoying pep he used too. Thing seem to keep him down now when he would laugh it off or rarely show it.

"Sir."

"I'm not Lt. Riza. How can you suggest that." Havoc came in, returning from physical theorpy.

"Sir. I'm sorry that the medicine didn't work on you." Roy chuckled and leaned back.

"Havoc. You walking yet?" he heard the mentioned man stomp his foot.

"That tell ya?"

"Good. It's been two years. You can come back to work." Havoc glanced over at Riza and raised an eyebrow and she shook her head.

"Colonel. May we be excused?" He waved his hand and the two went outside the door.

"I though you were going to have him retire if it didn't work this time."

"I haven't talked to him about it yet." Riza said and put her hand on her firearm.

"I don't think he will take it lightly."

"I don't think he can survive in the military anymore without his sight. He's gotten a lot better over the two years sure but he's still a sitting duck."

"I understand Havoc. I'll talk to him about it. Its time he's done. He can't do much anymore." Havoc pulled out his cig and let out a deep smoky breath.

"He isn't the man he used to be." They agreed. All the subordinates had agreed that Roy Mustang wasn't in his game anymore. Being blind left him useless in battle. During the fight with 'Father', his sight had been taken by the gate. Roy was unable to now see the land that he was going to make better. Over time, the subordinates began to want to follow him less and less. Not that they didn't trust him anymore. They just felt he didn't have what it took to be a colonel anymore.

"Sir May we.." Riza was blocked off with the door opening and Roy stormed out past them with his cane in hand.

"Sir!"

"I will not be retiring Riza. I will still become Furfer. I don't need my eyes to change this world." He said and left the hospital. He stormed down the street and back to towards his house. He had made the trip enough times that he had it pretty much memorized. It was different today. Going down his sidewalk, he found something block his way.

"Sorry." He said and brushed himself off and continued until he heard his name.

"Still looking pretty shitty huh colonel bastard?" or alteast, one of his names. Roy tilted his head, listening closer to the voice.

"Fullmetal?"

"That was a long time ago Colonel. I'm just Edward now." It was him. Roy had been blind longer then he though. All he could see was the smart ass, 15 year old alchemist in his mind. But he heard the voice of a much older Ed. At least 17 or 18. Possibly 19 now.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to see you but you don't seem to glad to see me so I'll leave." Roy stuck out his cane towards the voice and was glad to find it strick a body.

"Wait Edward." The blond turned.

"Never heard you call me by my name before. Does that mean your not busy?" Roy walked closer and stopped a few feet. Ed raised an eyebrow.

"You ok? You don't..seem like your bastardy self."

"Can we talk in my house? It should be around here." Ed grinned.

"I was going to go to the hospital but why not." He followed the blind man and frowned slightly. Roy just looked..so helpless with that cane and his now dull and grey eyes. They no longer held the confidant dark onyx color they once had. Roy opened the door up and allowed Ed in first. The man tensed up feeling Ed brush against him as he went past.

"Edward." The blond turned as Roy closed the door behind him and held out his hand.

"What?" Roy kept it held out and Ed lowered his head slightly and came back over, grasping it slightly. They both had mixed feelings of each other. It used to be a somewhat older brother/little brother, then slightly fatherish/son at times. Then it became like dog and master. Then as friends and then the few months he was on a fugitive run, crushes. The had only kissed a few times but haven't yet made the final hump.

"I didn't mean to leave so suddenly. But without my alchemy, I'm no longer a military dog. I've had to do things myself." Roy set his cane against his side and took Ed's hand in both his, feeling the rough fingers from Ed having to physically work.

"You stopped wearing gloves." Ed grinned.

"Don't need to now that I got both my arms back." he said and separated Roy's hands to placed his against them.

"You look glum Colonel."

"Dr. Marcoh says that he won't be able to restore my eyesight like he was able Havoc's legs. With all the tests and experiments he's tried. he couldn't restore something like this. And the others are seeing it as a disadvantage and want me to retire." Ed's eye twitched and his fingers tightened on the man's hands.

"Screw that! You stuck by me till I achieved my goal. Granted my leg is still automail, but the point is..."

"Your leg?" Ed blinked and tapped his left leg.

"Yeah. Because I gave that up to retrieve Mom's soul which didn't work. Al gave up his soul to return my arm and I gave up my alchemy to get him back." Ed frowned.

"I would gladly give this arm back up for your eyesight Roy." He stumbled back as Roy hit him in the chest.

"What the hell?"

"You're not doing that Edward! Even if you could I wouldn't let you. I won't let you be selfish for me. That is not what the future Furfer should do!" Ed grinned, rubbing his chest.

"Yeah. But if you ment to hit my face you could have aimed a little higher." Roy glared and held out his arms, walking over until his hands touched Ed's torso. Ed laughed and then embraced the Colonel.

"This might be easier. I told you I would be as tall as you someday you bastard." Roy lifted his arms and hugged the man back, feeling that the came to about his waist, the same height where Ed was hugging him.

"I suppose you are." Ed lowered his eyelids and nuzzled his face in the Colonel's neck.

"Are you only upset that you can't see?" Roy was silent at first and wanted to pull away but Ed held him tighter.

"Is it?"

"My subordinates don't feel that I am capable of being a suitable leader. Lt. Riza and Serg. Havoc are talking about getting me retired like I said. The others also feel the same way. They trust me slightly less with their lives since I can't fight as well as I used too." Ed frowned.

"I think I should." The blond pulled back.

"What?"

"I will be useless to the military without my flames." Ed frowned.

"Shut up."

"It is true. Just as you are useless without your alchemy former State Alchemist." Ed's hands grabbed onto the man's shoulders and push him back against the door.

"I suppose you don't need to see me to tell that you're pissing me off!"

"Your yelling, your voice is angry and you have my pinned against my own door. I can tell your mad."

"Damn right I am. There are other senses then just sight you know. Besides. You're great with tatical adivce, a good leader without being even on the battlefield. Actually, all the years I was a dog myself, you've only been in battle a few times. I can count them on my hands. Being Furfer isn't about how well you fight or how accurate your aim is. It's the ideas and thoughts for the contrey that make a great king. Something Bradly once had and that I know Roy Mustang still has!" Ed sighed and pulled back, leaving Roy slightly worried that he would just leave.

"I'm useless in the military. But I'm not a useless person. Like Lt. Hughes used to do. I'll support you from down here." Roy knelt down and felt around for his cane that had been knocked away.

"I heard from Al that you two were going separate ways. what about your trips to the west?" Ed shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I don't need to see how big the world is. I hardly know enough of my own world I have right here." He knelt down and took the cane from Roy's hand, pulling the man to his feet.

"What are you doing."

"I want to teach you something." Ed started taking Roy over the house and up a flight of stairs. He knew that Ed was taking him to his bedroom and imagined that his face was probably red from trying to play seme. He sat on the bed, having already discarded his trench coat.

"Your eyes always trusted me, even when you didn't. Learn to trust me with your head now instead of your eyes. With your ears with..." Ed asked and his hands tightened on the sheets beside him.

"I know that..you love me and I've loved you for a long time. I just..because of our ranks and age and such we've been able to barely even kiss each other." Roy held his hand out towards the voice and found Ed's head. He was sitting down now, Roy could tell. His hand ran down his face slowly.

"What are you doing now?" Ed asked, knowing exactly what was going through the man's head. Ed had changed since Roy last saw him. By feeling around Ed's face, he was probably painting a picture of this Edward.

"Roy." Ed's lip parted by Roy's thumb as he gripped his chin and knelt down, aiming to kiss what he hoped to be Ed's mouth. Of course, the former alchemist changed his position slightly so it was. The darker haired man only pulled back enough for Ed to respond.

"You have 4 other senses just as strong as your sight was." Roy scooted closer and forced Ed to slid back and lay back on the bed. Roy hovered over him and started feeling at the clothes.

"You ditched the leather?"

"Not really my thing anymore." He answered as Roy messed with the vest and buttons on the man's shirt. Once he was sure it was off he nuzzled the younger man's neck with his face.

"You smell like apples."

"Yeah. Winry had made pie before I left and we sorta got into a food fight after I started spacing off while she was yelling at me about my leg." Sure, but Ed had a distinctive smell that Roy always knew. It was of clean soap and slightly of oil and metal from his automail. He still had a metal leg after all so that smell stayed with him. His kisses trailed down his chest and moved slightly towards his right arm. His lips could feel scars still from where the automail was once attached.

"Did you think you could learn so much without seeing?" Ed asked and groaned slightly when the Colonel's knee met with his crotch.

"I can feel something." Roy smirked and ran his hand down the blond's torso.

"You haven't been working out as much? It feels like you've lost a lot of muscle in your body. Ed shrugged his shoulders.

"Haven't needed too. Plus Al has been gone for a few months now, so who would I spar with?"

"Me?"

"I think I could beat you Roy but thanks for the offf f ." His word turned into a gasping moan as Roy's hand brushed over his erection.

"I think I'm winning."

"This isn't sparing!" Ed's voice boomed and Roy fiddled with the pant buttons, slowly unbuttoning them.

"It could be." Ed turned red and his head turned to the side.

''I don't want to spar you. I don't ever want to hurt you again." Roy smiled and slid the pants down and off his feet. His hand ran along the automail leg, feeling the cold hardness underneath.

"I admit I would be more surprised if I didn't feel any metal on you." Roy smiled and Ed rolled his eyes, smiling slightly.

"I suppose that would be weird huh?" Roy smiled and slide down the boxer's.

"I can feel that you are hot down here. I suppose it's a good thing you upgraded from leather Edward." Ed moaned when Roy gripped his suddenly.

"This would probably hurt." He grinned and Ed turned red.

"Stop making fun of me." Roy set his face against Ed's.

"Your blushing. I can feel how hot your face is." The Colonel's hand stroked up and down, slowly and teasingly.

"You Colonel bastard." Ed laughed in between a gasp.

"You enjoying yourself."

"I've noticed a few new things about you that my eyes never saw."

"Oh really." Ed panted, his face getting hotter. Roy spoke in between the kisses he left on Ed's jaw.

"Your voice cracks when you get nervous or aroused. Your skin is actually soft and almost perfect. No strange bumbs or deformations." There was so much pressure in Ed's body that his voice failed him and he could only breath heavy breaths.

"I also noticed that I will always be seme. If you'll let me Edward." Tears formed in Ed's eyes and he reached up and clung himself to Roy.

"I lov..ahhh." His nails drilled into Roy's back as he came furiously in the man's grip and scratches from on his back as he slid from the grip and fell back on the bed.

"You were saying?" Roy smirked and stood up. Ed shakingly stood up.

"You heard me." Roy smiled and pulled Ed to his feet, claiming his lips, tongue and all.

"You still taste the same." Roy grinned and held out his arm.

"I do.." Ed looked down at his feet slightly. The first time they kissed was completely by accident. Roy had gotten carried away in a fight and an entire building was burnt down. Ed had gotten stuck inside and roy preformed CPR when they pulled him out, finding him not breathing from all the smoke.

"You know. I think you gave me the tongue then. That wasn't really CPR was it?" Ed demanded before Roy shut him up agian.

"Like that?"

"Keep your tongue out of my mouth!" Ed flustered and Roy took Ed's arm.

"You need a shower."

"I can shower myself you bastard." Roy gripped tightly onto his arm.

"Sure. But it's something I figured we could do."

"You mean..our first thing as lovers?" Roy shook his head, opening the door.

"This would be the second thing. That counted as the first." Ed grew warm again and could feel himself getting hard again, just the thought that Roy had called him that. Well, and that he had started to strip for the shower. Roy could hear Ed's breathing start to speed up again after it had just calmed down from a few moments ago. he smiled, taking ed's hands and placing them on his chest where his heart was.

"Tell me Edward. Do I still have the heart to make it to Furfer?" Ed smiled and moved his hands, taking Roy's and kissing the knuckles before kissing that same spot on his chest.

"Of course you do. You're Roy Mustang. You'll just have to work around fighting."

"I'm not the man for paperwork you know." Ed laughed.

"There's going to be lots more of that. But I'll be here to help you I suppose." He laid his head aginst Roy's shoulder.

"But you can't bring your work home."

"Fine. But you can't bring home to work." He said and pulled out Ed's hair, finding that it was in a ponytail now instead of a braid.

"You know Colonel. You did say it back."

"What?"

"That I lo.." Roy rubbed his lips with his finger.

"After that you have to hear it?"

"Well. Do you need to see it?" Ed asked back and Roy laughed, pulling back the shower curtian.

"I love you Edward." Ed blushed slightly and rubbed his head.

"Can you try and call me Ed. My full name just sounds so kinda stiff."

"Ed."

"Yeah like that."

"Why is the floor wet?" The blond panicked and fussed over the tub.

"Crap. The tub is over flowing. Roy really!"

"Well, Riza usually got it started for me. I suppose she won't have to check on me now."

"Why? You going to stop taking baths?" Ed said and slipped into the tub on the wet floor. Roy grinned and got in with him, pulling Ed in between his legs and The blond slouched back against his body.

"Because your going to be my personal assistant Ed."

"What?" Roy dunked the blond's head quickly in the water and before Ed could started yelling after catching his breath, started running his fingers through the man's hair, lathering it up with soap. Ed sighed slightly in relief and relaxed.

"I want my coffee ready in the morning before I head to work. I like it black with a hint of vodka in it."

"You drink before work?"

"And I like my bagels toasted and let the butter melt into it before you put the jelly on. You can surprise me with what flavor. I like a little variety." ed rubbed his temples.

"I change my mind. You can take care of yourself you blind bastard." Roy chuckled a laugh that he hadn't heard from himself in a while.

"That's an order Ed."

"Whatever. Now, trade me places so I can get your hair." Ed said. There were other senses that Roy could count on to gain his life goal. He wasn't going to retire for a long time. As long as he had a set of eyes and a heart to look after him.

"Colonel sir!" Riza slammed the door open and ed yelled and everyone sorta stared at each other. Ed sank down into the water, turning bright red.

"Ah. Lt. Riza. you won't need to be checking up on me. Edward is going to be moving in. And.. let the others know."

"Uh..yes Sir." Riza said, sounding slightly confused.

"And tell everyone I'll see them early tomorrow. we have work that needs to be done."

"But sir." she glanced down at the top of Ed's head, who was squirming as if trying to merge himself with Roy and the water not to be seen. She smiled though.

"Yes sir." And saluted before leaving.

"So." Havoc asked as she shut the front door.

"I can't believe it was the tub after all. It would seem that Major Armstrong owes me 50 bucks." She said and started down the street.

"Come Serg."

"Wait. What does Armstrong have to do with this!"

* * *

**Me:**Meh. There it is. Thanks for reading and please feel free to Review. Also, I'll leave the bet up to your imagination although it's fairly obvious.


End file.
